Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again
by in-search-of-motivation
Summary: Prompt for "daggzandarrows" "I need my heart literally ripped out with angst when Regina hears the song (Wishing you were somehow here again) and I need it healed with Robin finding out about it." I own nothing except for the mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

Wishing you were somehow here again

 **Prompt for "** daggzandarrows **" "I need my heart literally ripped out with angst when Regina hears the song (Wishing you were somehow here again) and I need it healed with Robin finding out about it." 1 of 3 maybe 4. This started out as a one shot but it just kept growing.**

It was a shocking discovery to say the least. It had started out innocent enough, Henry was showing Roland how to work, YouTube I believe he called it. From the little box on his lap music spilled out which made Roland jump up and down with excitement. Henry gave control of the box, no not box lap top. The lap top over to Roland letting him choose what to play next. Roland had chosen a rather strange song to play. A woman's softly plays " _You were once my one companion, you were all that mattered. You were once a_ _friend_ _and father, then my world was shattered"_ A rather sad song if you asked me. But before I could hear the rest of it, Regina who had just joined us from the kitchen freezes right in the doorway.

The next lines plays. " _Wishing you were somehow here again. Wishing you were somehow near. Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed. Somehow you would be here."_ Regina's face has seemed to lose all color. "Love are you okay?" I tried to make my way to her slowly as to not upset her further.

She doesn't answer my question, she says something too low for me to here.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you. What did you say?"

"Turn it off!" She raises her voice. "Turn it off now." Henry rushes back to Roland and shuts the lap top ceasing the music.

"There mom, I'm sorry. I should have been watching Roland while he was on the computer. It's my fault." Henry tries to calm her but it does little. She shakes her head and _POOF_ she's gone in a swirl of purple smoke.

"Regina! Henry what was that?" I asked confused as to what just happened.

"Papa, is Gina okay? I didn't mean to make her mad." Roland looked near tears but is trying very hard to keep them from falling.

"It wasn't your fault Roland It was mine. I should have looked at what you was playing. She's never liked it. It's been so long I forgot. How could I have forgotten?" Henry looked like he wanted to kick himself. I knew I needed to find Regina but Henry needed comfort first.

"Hey, I don't know what just happened, but I do know it's not your fault. Can you tell me why that song upsets your mom so much?"

Henry nods. "Ever since I was a kid she would never let me watch the Phantom of the Opera I never knew why. But when I was 9 I finally convinced her to let me watch it. She did fine until that song started to play. She freaked out and shut it off. I never brought it up again. After the curse broke and I was staying with Emma, Grandma used to play show tunes nonstop. The song came on and I actually listened to it. I thought it was a sad song but I never connected it until mom started talking to be about her dad."

The realization finally dawned on me. "Henry watch Roland, I'm going to find your mother."

"Don't worry we'll be fine. Right Ro?" I didn't hear Roland's answer. I was already out the door.

I had a feeling I'd find her at her father's crypt. She was huddled in a corner holding a cloth of some kind.

"I'm sorry I yelled at Roland." She says after a few minutes of silence. She didn't turn to look at me though. She remained still.

"He's fine. Henry is with him. He was worried he upset you."

"It wasn't him. It's me. Just like everything is me." If possible her shoulders sink farther down.

"Hey, it was no one's fault." I make my way over to where she is and squat down to her level.

"Henry somewhat explained what happened. I'm guessing that song brings forth painful memories." Her head slightly bobs up and down. "I'm not going to press for an explanation. I'm just going to tell you that I am here for you. And at any time you need an ear to bend I will be here. Okay." My hand goes under her chin so she can look me in the eyes. I hope she can see how much I love her and that I will always be here.

She gives me a small watery smile. I scoop her into my arms and hold her. She burrows her face into my chest, still clinging to the cloth. She doesn't cry but she is shaking. So we remain like this for some time just holding on to each other.

"My father." It's about half an hour when she finally talks. It's no higher than a whisper but I hear it. But I let her talk in her own time.

"The song "Wishing you were somehow here again"." She takes in a deep breath before she continues. "It couldn't have been more than five years since my curse brought us to Storybrooke, but I was bored, going crazy doing the same thing every day. So I went to New York for a week. I saw a show on Broadway. "Phantom of the Opera". I thought I was great until Christine Daae, the lead actress come on stage surrounded by fog and singing that song. I couldn't make it through the rest of it. I left the show. But it was just my luck that the play blows up. 30 times a day I'd here " _Wishing I could hear your voice again, knowing I never would"_. I couldn't get away from them. And every time I'd think of my, my father." Her voice wavers but she keeps talking.

"My dad was the only one who truly cared about me besides Daniel while I was growing up. He was my only shelter from my mother. It wasn't much but it was something. He was the one to teach me how to ride horses, and to fight with sword. All things that mother thought were un-lady like. And he taught me how to love. Gods know my mother couldn't show any emotions. He was warm and gentle. Even on my darkest days as the Evil Queen he was always there for me, always telling me how much he loved me. He just wanted me to be happy, no matter all the terrible things I had done, he didn't care. I was still his daughter and he loved me. But I killed him. I ripped his heart out and I crushed it to enact the Dark Curse. I killed my father."

The tears finally won the battle and slid down her face, burning my chest when they land. My heart feels like its being stomped on hearing her cries. I wish could sooth her and guard her from any pain ever again. But I know she needs to get this off her chest. And if my just holding her helps in anyway then that's what I'll do.

"Shh, I've got you. It's okay. I've got you." I rub her back and rock as best I can.

"It's not okay Robin. Didn't you hear me? I killed my father so I could curse a whole town of people. No acts of selflessness can ever make that better. I can never redeem myself from that." She yells trying to pull herself from my arms but I hold tight. "Let go of me. Let me go Robin!" he pounds her fist against my chest.

"Regina calm down love. You're going to hurt yourself."

"I don't care. I don't care if I hurt myself. I deserve a lot more than being hurt. I don't deserve you or Henry and Roland. I don't deserve all the chances Snow gave me. I don't deserve any of it. I'm a villain, and villains don't get happy endings."

"Regina enough!" I startle her. I don't mean to raise my voice but I can't have her continue talking about herself like that. "You are not a villain. Do you hear me?" I make sure she's looking into my eyes before I continue. "You haven't been a villain in quiet sometime. A villain wouldn't have sacrificed herself and her happiness to save a town full of people she once hated. A villain wouldn't befriend her once moral enemy. A villain wouldn't put her sons' needs above her own. So no you are not a villain. You are Regina. You are the woman I love with my whole heart."

She shakes her head. "I still killed my father." She voice cracks. "Why couldn't I have just walked through that damn door? We could have been happy and my father would still be alive."

"I won't lie. There are days when I wonder how our live would have been. Things may have been easier but only for a moment. Leopold wouldn't have stood by idly while his wife was off with an outlaw. And we wouldn't have our boys. I know there are things you've done in your past that you wish you could take back. But as I remember you told Pan. You can't regret them. If you hadn't of done those things you wouldn't have Henry. And I know you wouldn't trade him for the world."

She nods her head in agreement a pout forms on her lips. I would love to kiss it away but I know she needs some more convincing.

"Regina. You said yourself that your father wanted you to be happy. Now you tell me. Are you happy?"

Her pout turns into a soft smile. "Yes. I am unbelievable, crazy happy. Happier than I ever thought I would be."

I can't help but smile back at her. "As a parent I know that I would gladly die a thousand times over if it meant my children would be happy. And how you describe your father I bet he feels the same way."

"I just wish I could have told him I loved him. I just wish I hadn't been so consumed by darkness and had enjoyed the last few years we had spent together. I wish I had said goodbye." Fresh tears fall from her eyes. I whisper calming words and continue to rock her.

When she finally calms I talk. "Well why don't you?"

"What are you talking about Robin? He's dead. I can't just call him up and say "Hi dad I'm sorry I killed you. How are you?" She scoffs and I can't help but laugh a little.

"Well no I don't think it would be like that. But what about the Dark vortex? As I was told all you need is the murder weapon and the,"

"The murderer." Regina cuts me off. She looks to be contemplating it for a moment. But shakes her head.

"No I don't think it would work." She doubts herself.

"Why not? You've done it before."

"Yea and I accidently released Cora's spirit and she possessed Snow. I don't think that counts as a victory."

"Well I do believe Henry Sr. would be kinder on his visit." I smirk hoping to get a smile from her. And I do. I even get a small laugh. "Come on Regina. What's the harm of trying? If it doesn't work then it doesn't work. But if it does this could be your chance to tell him goodbye. I will be there with you."

"You need multiple people to do the spell. People who have memories of the person you're trying to contact. You never met him." She's grasping at straws to not to this.

"Well I'm sure Snow and David would be glad to help you. Come on Regina. You don't know it won't work. What's the worst that can happen?"

"I open the portal and my father doesn't want to talk to me because he hates me." The rears well up in her eyes again. I try to wipe them away before they can fall.

"I have a feeling he'd be just as happy to see you as you are to see him love." I rest my forehead against hers. I know she loves when I do this. She once told me it could calm her most hectic nerves. "I think it's a risk worth taking right?"

She looks into my eyes, hers are filled with hope and love. "You promise you'll be with me."

With a gentle nudge of my nose to hers I answer, "Of course my love. The whole time." I kiss her lips, a small peck but it's enough to sooth her fears. For now that is. "Okay. I'll call Snow to come over." She clutched the cloth closer to her for a moment before she move to stand. But before she can I kiss her one more time. "You know I love you. More than I ever thought possible."

She gives me a smile, one that only the boys and I are lucky enough to see. A smile that shows just how happy she is. "I love you too Robin. With everything I am I love you." She pulls me into a bruising kiss that I return in kind. When we come apart she's smiling so bright all I can think is that I would do whatever it takes to make sure she smiles like that for the rest of her life.

"Come on milady, we need to get home. We have two boys who are probably worried about us." I stand up taking her with me. She squeaks out a yelp but I quickly set her down on the floor. She takes the cloth and gently holds it out so I can see what it is.

"It's a handkerchief. It was my fathers. I had given it to him for his birthday when I was 10. He had carried it with him every day for years. It's the only thing I had brought of his with me. I haven't looked at it in nearly 20 years." She gentle folds it into a box with a lock. Once secure she places it back on a shelf for safe keeping.

"Come on, let's get home." She takes my hand and _POOF_ we are home.

"MOM!" "GINA" Collective yells are heard as soon as the smoke clears. Four arms encircle her within seconds.

"I'm sorry mom. I didn't mean to upset you. I promise I'll be more careful."

"I'm sorry too Gina." Regina pulls both boys into a very tight hug.

"Neither of you need to apologized, because you didn't do anything wrong. I overreacted, I should have handled it better." She pulls Roland into her arms, resting him on her hip. She pulls Henry closer to her side. "I'm sorry for raising my voice and scaring you Roland. And I'm sorry I made both of you think this was your fault. I love you both very much." She gives both boys a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too mom." Henry says squeezing her tighter.

"I love you too Gina. More than ice cream!" Roland exclaimed causing everyone to laugh.

"More than ice cream huh? That sure is a lot." She tickles his sides sending into a fit of laughs.

"Henry, Papa, help me!" Regina has an eye brow raised and a challenging look in her eyes. I look at Henry. With a quick nod both of us swarm to Regina's sides tickling her sides. She tries to shield herself with Roland. "Stop please don't." She laughs out and tries to run but we stand our ground. "Okay I surrender. Stop now." She gasps out. Roland wraps his arms around her neck and rests his head on her chest. She push her cheek on his head, again she smiles that wonderful, glowing, absolutely beautiful smile that make my heart want to burst with happiness.

"How about we make dinner? Mmm, how's that sound?"

"Can we make lasagna?" Roland perks up. Regina bops his nose and says, "Sure why not. How about you boys get things started, I'm going to call Snow."

"You're gonna call Grandma? Why?"

"I need to ask a favor of her."

"Oh, can we invite them over? It's been a while since we've all been together." Henry ask before Roland whisks him into the kitchen.

Regina looks at me, I simply smile and let her decide.

"Sure, why not?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Wishing you were somehow here. Part 2.**

"Wow that was amazing Regina. You have to give me your recipe." Snow asks as they clean up after dinner.

"Not going to happen. You've been trying to get it for years."

"And one day I will get it out of you." She points at Regina and smiles.

"Geez Regina you hold onto your recipes stronger than you did your spell book." Emma teases from her spot on the counter even though Regina told her repeatedly to get off.

"Well unless you speak a long dead language _which you can't_." Emma just rolls her eyes. "You can't perform any spells. But it took me years to perfect those recipes and I will guard them till my death."

"You won't even give em to Henry? What if he asks for them?" David questions drying off the last of the dishes.

"I already know most of them already." Henry says from the table.

"What? Seriously?" Snow looks at Regina with a mild glare. "That's just wrong."

"What do you expect Grandma? I only helped her cook dinner for years. You can't help but remember." He shrugs. Regina laughs and ruffles his hair.

Snow continues to glare at Regina, but a smirk forms on her face before she turns to Henry.

"Henry." She says in a sweet voice. "You know Grandma loves you very much right?"

"I'm not giving you the recipe either grandma." He has a smirk that reminds me so much of Regina it's a bit scary. But it makes everyone laugh when Snow looks so defeated.

Everyone gathers in the sitting room to relax and watch some movie Snow had brought "The hundred foot journey". Snow and Charming sit next to each other on one end of the sofa, Regina and I on the other. Emma and Killian share the love set, Emma is practically sitting on his lap. Henry and Roland are on the floor playing with Neal.

"So Regina, not that we didn't enjoy the dinner. But I'm getting the feeling that you didn't invite us over because you just wanted our company." David says after everyone is settled in.

Regina puts her hand in mine, building up the courage to ask for their help.

"You are right. I did have another reason for inviting you over. I need a favor."

"What is it?" Emma asks curiously.

"Actually it's your parent's help I need?" I can tell she's getting more and more nervous as the conversation goes on. Snow also must realize how uncomfortable she is getting.

"Regina. After everything you have done for us this past few years. Standing with us when we went back to the Enchanted Forest. You protected both Neal and I from Zelena. Anything you need, we will do whatever we can to help you. All you need to do is ask." She reaches out and grasps Regina's free hand. Giving her a reassuring smile.

I can feel Regina relax in my arms. She takes a deep breath before she asks.

"Robin had an idea."

"Did he now? Shocking." Killian says. Emma hits him on the back of the head and tells him to be quiet.

Regina glares at him before she continues. "Anyway. He had an idea and for it to work I need David and your help."

"What do you want us to do?" David asks cautiously.

"I want to open the Dark Vortex,"

"Regina, that didn't go so well last time. Why would you want to do that again? What if you can't control Cora this time? She might do more damage than just possessing someone." Emma argues.

"I don't want to contact Cora," Regina says a little irritated.

"Daniel then?" Emma just won't let Regina finish talking.

"No not Daniel either," Again she is interrupted. Now it's pissing me off.

"Then who else would you contact Regina?" Emma demands.

But before Regina can answer. "Henry." Snow says in a soft voice.

Regina nods her head in agreement.

"Henry?" Confusion in her voice. Emma looks to where Henry is sitting on the floor. Neal on his lap. "Henry's right there."

"Henry Sr. Regina's father." Snow explains. Recognitions hits Emma. "You want to try and contact your father. Why?" Emma is really getting on my nerves right now with all her questions.

"Because, I never got to say goodbye. I never got to apologize." The tension in her posture is returning. I knew it was a bad idea to invite Emma tonight. Not that I don't like her but she asks why too many questions. It's had enough for Regina to be asking for help in the first place without question constantly being asked.

The room became silent except for Neal's coos. It's David surprisingly enough who breaks the silence.

"Okay."

"Okay? You'll help me?" Regina's surprise evident in her voice.

"Look. I know we've never gotten along. A lot of that because of you." Regina glares at him but he keep talking. "But it was my fault too. I was unwilling to except that you had changed, I only tolerated you for Snow. But if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here. You could have refused to split Snows heart after she enacted the Dark Curse. Hell you could have crushed her heart and gotten rid of the both of us. But you didn't. You saved my son from Zelena. He would have died but you saved him. And I know I never really thanked you for that. I know we can never truly repay you for that. But I can start by helping you come to peace with your father. Gods know if I had the chance to talk to my mother again I would jump at the chance. So yes I would be glad to help you."

"So will I." Snow says giving Regina's hand another firm squeeze. "I told you Regina. We are a family. And family will always be there for each other."

Regina's eyes begin to water at Snow's words. I can tell she's trying very hard to keep them from falling, but her emotions are getting the best of her this time. But Neal saves her with a rather loud cry of excitement causing everyone to look at him and smile. Roland and Henry are taking turns saying "Boo" causing Neal to look quickly back and forth between the two.

"Do you need a break boys?" Snow asks, Henry has been entertaining the infant for most of the evening.

"No he's fine, aren't you Neal?" The baby has seem to take quite a liking to Henry and Roland, smiling, and laughing whenever they are near.

"Papa can me and Henry show Neal the new books we got?"

"I don't see why not, but you'll have to ask Snow."

Roland clasps his hands together and gives her a pleading look. "Can we Snow? Please."

Snow smiles and nods her head giving permission. Henry carefully rises from the floor, taking Neal with him.

"Be careful going up the steps Henry." Henry rolls his eyes but answers, "I know mom." He carefully ascends the stairs, Roland following behind him.

"So," David begins clasping and rubbing his hands together, "When do you want to do this?"

Regina looks to me, then back to the Prince. "I really haven't thought that far ahead."

"Well it's still relatively early." Snow looks at the watch on her wrist. "Let's start now."

With that Regina and Emma begin prepping the necessary ingredients to cast the spell. A learning experience Emma had said when Regina had original refused help.

"You're sure the boys will be safe in Henry's room?" David asks as the last of the ingredients get mixed together.

"Yes, as soon as Emma joins them I will put a charm in the door. No one but me can open that door." Regina explains.

"What I'm not going to help open the vortex? That's not fair."

"Well you are the only one who's never met my father, therefore your assistance is not needed."

"Robin's never met him either." She was going to argue further but she was pulled aside by her mother.

Snow whispers something to the Savior but I can't quite get what it is. Whatever it is obviously doesn't make Emma stop pouting but it gets her to be quiet.

The rest of us head to the study after Emma and the boys have been safely hide away.

"So this is a little different than the last time." Regina explains as she pours a rather nasty looking liquid into separate cups.

"Different how?" Snow questions.

"This time we don't have a murder weapon. There aren't many recorded accounts of people communicating with the dead to begin with, and I can't find anywhere they didn't have the murder weapon. So we are going in blind." Regina takes the vacant seat on my right. Killian is to my left, and David to his. She lights the candles placed around the table. Henry's handkerchief that Regina had retrieved from her crypt moments before we began lies in the center. "Everything will be fine love. We will do this as many times as to takes to get it right." I reassure her.

Snow shrugs her shoulder than says, "We might as well try it out. And if it doesn't work the first time, we'll try again." She holds her hands out, everyone joins hands, or hooks for Killian.

"Okay, so just like last time. Focus on Henry. Anything you can," She leans over to whisper to me. "Focus on the stories I've told you. On his handkerchief, all the things I've told you about him." I nod in understanding. She rights herself to begin the spell.

The room's temperature drops drastically. With everyone quiet the room has an eerie feel. But I force myself to focus on Henry. How she had described him to look, with white hair from age, and kind caring eyes. I recall the story she had shared with me about him teaching her to sword fight. How she had nearly amputated his leg. How she was so scared but he simply laughed and called her a natural. Even the punishment they both received from Cora later couldn't erase that moment.

I can't help but smile at the memory of her telling me. She had such joy in her eyes when she talked about him. I get a glimpse of the young lady she used to be before her innocence was torn from her.

A loud _whoosh_ bring everyone out of their thoughts. The vortex opens on the ceiling causing the lights to go out. Regina appears to be too surprised that it had worked to do anything. But she had mentioned that there won't be a lot of time before it closes.

"Henry can you here us?" Snow yells, bring attention to her. The rest of us, save Regina follow her lead calling into the black void.  
"Henry, Regina would really like to see you. And I'm sure you'd like to see her as well." David hollers. Even Killian calls out to him.

Seeing all of us calling out for her father finally snaps Regina out of her stunned state.

"Father, can you hear me? Please let us know if you can hear me?" We stare at the opening, waiting for something to happen. "Father, are you there? Please answer me."

When nothing happens I can see the defeat begin to seep into her eyes.

"Daddy, please." She whispers so low I almost miss it. But I won't let her give up. Not yet.

"Your Highness, if you are there, if you can hear us, let us know." I pause for a moment. "Regina has somethings she'd like to say to you."

Before I could say more, the portal abruptly closes. The chill in the air is gone, and the lights turn back one.

"What happened? Did it work?" Snow asks looking around the room, for what I can't say.

"I don't think so." Regina hastily says. She releases Snow's hand but when she tries to pull out of my grasp hold tightly, cradling hers with both my hands hoping to give her any comfort. "I knew this wouldn't work. It was a stupid idea to begin with."

"It's not a stupid idea Regina, not at all. Maybe Belle know something we can try for the next time." Snow encourages.

"There isn't going to be a next time." Regina snaps and glares at her, but it does little to faze Snow. "My father doesn't want to speak to me. I shouldn't be surprised. I did kill him. He probably hates me." Her hands tremble even though her expression is controlled as to not let her disappointment show.

"Don't say that Regina. There are a thousand reasons why it didn't work. But him hating you, is not one of them I can tell you that much. I can also tell you that he would be so proud of the amazing woman you are, of how wonderful a mother you are. He would be proud of you." I raise her chin o she looks me straight in the eyes. She opens her mouth to reply but a sixth voice interrupts.

"He's right." We all turn quickly to the far corner of the room. A ghostly silhouette begins to form right before our eyes. A man appears, wearing fine, rich clothes that a Royal from the Enchanted Forest would. Looks at us all with an indifferent expression. But the moment his eyes meet Regina's, a wide smile appears, one that matches Regina's almost to a tee. "I am very proud of my daughter."

Next to me, Regina stares at her father. "Daddy?" She says in disbelief. Her eyes mist over. She goes to stand but her legs fail her. So I help her up from her seat.

"Come on guys. Let's give them some privacy." Snow says pulling David out of the room. Killian follows right behind, closing the door on his way out.

I slowly lead her over to her father, he meets us half way. There just stare at each other for a long while. Henry scans her from head to toe, taking in her appearance. His gaze briefly land on me. He looks like he's trying to figure out if he knows me or not. But his focus turns back to his daughter.

"Your hair is shorter." He says after several moments of silence. To which Regina lets out a light, wet chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah it is." Her voice is small, but is laced with joy. "A lot of things have changed since the last time I've seen you Daddy. Since I,"

"Used my heart to cast the Dark Curse." He finishes. I can feel her flinch at his words. It takes much of my control to not yell at the man. But I don't. Instead I pull her to my side. She wraps her arms around her middle, a protective stance, I rub my hand up and down her back, trying to calm her as much as I can.

Henry tilts his head and slightly squints his eyes at my actions, but says nothing. Several seconds later Regina looks at me and nobs her head, silently telling me that she's okay. And turns back to Henry.

"Yes. Since I used you heart to cast the Dark curse." She takes a deep breath, steps out of my embrace and takes a step towards her father. "I'm sorry Daddy. I was so angry with Snow that I couldn't think of anything else except her death."

"Yet she was just here I believe." He states.

"Yes she was. As I said a lot of things have changed. Including my vendetta against her. We've buried the hatchet if you will. We've made peace with our pasts."

"Have you now? That is wonderful." He smiles at her, and I can see her stance relax. "What brought this about, Your Majesty?"

"Regina," She says automatically. "Here it's just Regina, Daddy."

He nods. "Okay, Regina."

"It's a long story. But the short version, I had a change of heart. I had someone, or several someone's actually, help me learn to let go of the anger, and the need for revenge."

"And who were these people? I would like to thank them for bringing me back my daughter."

Regina turns to me, gives me a smile before she continues talking. "Snow of course, but there are a few others, this is one of them." She reaches her hand out to me, and pull me closer. "Daddy, this is Robin."

He studies me closely, and I try not to squirm. After all this is the father of the woman I love. If he doesn't approve, then what?

"Robin Hood? The thief?" He asks, no judgment in his voice. I smile, and avoid his gaze. I nervously rub the back of my neck.

"That would be me Sir." His gaze lands on my fore arm that is still raised. A wide smile spreads on his face. I look to see that he is staring at my tattoo.

"The man with the lion tattoo? You have found him?"

Regina laughs and ducks her head like a teenager whose father is teasing her about her crush. "Technically he found me." She looks up into my eyes. They shine so brightly with love that I can't help but laugh as well.

"And she was completely fascinated with me from the moment we met." I tease.

"Please more like I thought you were an arrogant, insufferable, bandit who reeked of the forest." She argued good heartedly.

"If I'm not mistaken love, it was you who sought me out."

"Your memory is getting worse with your old age dear. You followed me around like a lost puppy." She pokes me in the chest, both seemingly forgetting that there is someone else in the room.

"If my memory serves me right, I do recall you saying that you would never love again. Or be loved." We turn back to Henry, he has a tongue-in-cheek expression. Regina blushes slightly, ducks her head down for a moment.

"I did say that didn't I." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"That you did. But I am so very glad you were wrong. I haven't seen you this happy since you were a young girl. I had hoped for so long that you would be able to except love back into your heart, and now you have. I couldn't have asked for more." His tears prickle his eyes. He reaches his hand up to cup her face. I expect it to simply pass through her, but she gasps and chocks out a sob so she must feel something.

"I miss you Daddy. I miss you so much every day. Every day I think about that night. How I wish I had told you that love you. I should have listened to you. And I'm sorry I didn't" She's gasping for each breath as she fights to speak. I want to hold her, make her feel better, but I know she needs to let this out.

"Don't cry _Mi pequ_ _ñ_ _ea luz_." He says in a comforting tone that only a parent can have. "Please don't cry for me. I am the one how should apologize. I couldn't protect you from Cora. I wanted to, it tore me up to watch her berate you, and force her standards on you. But she had put some spell on me not long after you were born, I couldn't stop her. And for that I am so sorry." His tears fall, as he tries to ease his child's pain.

I can't imagine what it must have been life for him, to watch his child be abused and tormented every day and not being able to stop it.

"There's nothing you could have done Daddy. Mother was extremely powerful, even if you had manage to go against her she would have just killed you anyway. She didn't have a heart. Literally she removed it."

"Whatever became of her?" He asks hesitantly.

She takes a deep breath and she answers. "She's dead."

He nods his head in understanding, if he is upset about this news he hides it well.

"I see. Now tell me about your life now." With that the subject is dropped.

"Before we get to that, there is some more people I want you to meet." She smiles so brightly it could be blinding.

"Oh, and who would they be?" He questions. Looking around to see if he has missed someone in the room.

"I have to go get them real quick and I'll be right back." She turns towards the door but Henry stop her before she can leave. "Take your time _luz_ I think Robin and I could use a few moment to talk."

 _"_ _Oh shit."_

Regina looks between the two of us. Trying to decide if that is a good idea. She lands her gaze on me, I'm quaking with nerves but I nod anyway to assure her.

She agrees, and continues out the door.

The door closes, leaving just me and the ghost of my soulmates father.

 **Chapter 2 done. Leave a review, it would be greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again, prompt part 3.**

The tension in the room has doubled in a matter of seconds, and continues to as the silence tick by. I nervously rub my hands together, unsure of what I should do. He simply stares at me, as though he where determining whether or not he approved of me.

Finally he spoke. "So, how did you manage to steal my daughter's heart?" He inquires.

I can't help but slightly laugh, he seems confused about my actions. "You can't steal something that has been given to you. Her words."

"I see. How did you meet?"

"Ah well you see we actually met twice. The first time, back in the Enchanted Forest, I saved her from a flying beast, to which she refused my help and insisted that I was a nuisance. But she saved my boys life, he automatically took a liking to her. The feeling was mutual. " He chuckles at this.

"That sound like Regina, always had a gentle touch even when she was consumed with darkness. And this second time?"

"Yes well, um you see. I might have accidentally shot an arrow at her thinking her to be a witch." I rush to say, rubbing my neck again at his dumbfounded expression.

When he finally recovers his reply makes me want to laugh. "And you're still alive?"

"As I said, she was intrigued with me since the moment we met. I convinced her to team up with me to search for the witch we were looking for."

"And did you find her?"

"Eventually yes we did. And Regina was the one who stopped her saving everyone, using light magic."

"Light magic? My little girl used light magic?" Pride seeps from his voice. "I knew she was special, always getting frustrated when she was unable to perform the spells The Dark One was teaching her. She was meant for greater things."

"I agree." I still remember that moment clear as day. The look of confusion that turned joyous as she sent Zelena backwards. That smile she wore even hours later because she was the purveyor of the strongest light magic Glinda had spoken of.

"I am going to ask you some questions Robin. And I need you to answer me honestly." Henry's voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"Oh course."

"Do you love my daughter? Do you promise to never break her heart?"

I expected this. After all what father wouldn't ask these questions to the person their daughter is with.

"Sir, I love Regina with everything that I have within me. I can't picture my life without her. Being with her makes me feel like I found a piece of me I didn't even know was missing. I feel her, where ever I am I feel her. She jokes that I was the one who stole her heart, but really she stole mine. She crept up on me in the most pleasant of ways. She lured me in with brief smiles and small laughs. She allowed me to see the parts of her she had long ago locked away. And for that I am truly blessed. Because I have the honor of seeing the woman who hid behind the Evil Queen moniker, the woman that so few have really got to know. I can't say the road ahead of us will be easy. Far from it in fact. But I can say that as long as she will have me, I will spend the rest of my life fighting to make sure she gets the happy ending she deserves. I give you my word that I will do everything in my power to keep her and her heart safe. And if it's not too much to ask" I pull out a red velvet box that I've been caring around with me for weeks. "I'd like to ask for your blessing. One day, when I've finally convinced Regina that she does deserve a happy ending, I would like to make her my wife."

He stares straight into my eyes, searching. Taking in what I just said. I can feel my heart thumping against my ribs. Whatever he was looking for he must have found because he smiles.

"Regina has only had one love in her life, and unfortunately that was taken from her. As was every good thing in her life. She built walls around her heart. To protect herself from pain. There were days when even I couldn't reach her. When my life came to an end she was so consumed by darkness, I feared I would never see the carefree girl I raised again. Yet I did. You somehow managed to break through that wall. And for that I am grateful. So yes I give you my blessing. So long as you promise to take care of my girl."

"I promise to protect her with my life." I place the ring back in my pocket.

"I don't know anyone I would rather trust my daughter's heart with than you. It will be a great honor to have you as my son-in-law." His eyes shine with sincerity.

Before I can reply, a knock at the door gets our attention. Regina pokes her head through the door "Is it safe to come in?" I smile and motion her to come in.

"Sorry it took so long. I had to convince Snow and Emma that the boys would be fine."

"Boys?" Henry asks confused. Regina opens the door fully to allow Henry and Roland to enter.

"Come on guys there's someone I'd like you to meet." Hesitantly they shuffle forward. Regina gently pulls her boy to stand in front of her. "Daddy this is my son, Henry Daniel Mills."

His confusion soon turns into pure exhilaration. He covers his mouth with his hands, joyful tears prickle his eyes

"And this little man," She reaches down and picks Roland up from his spot hiding behind her legs, and places him on her hip. "Is Roland Locksley. Or Hood in some cases."

" _Mi pequñea luz_ , oh my girl. You're a mother." She smiles and nods. She bends slightly and whispers to the boys. Young Henry nods and walks a bit closer to his name sack.

"Nice to meet you grandpa." He instinctively goes to shake the older man's hand but stops half way. Regina's father raises his hand to the young boys face. He seems surprised to actually feel a gentle caress because he releases a gasp. Henry Sr. gives him a gentle tape before dropping his hand.

"Oh it is a pleasure to meet you Henry." A single tear falls from the old man's eye. He turns to Regina. Roland, unsure what is going on burrows his face into her shoulder. Casting a curious eye at Henry Sr. Henry give a small wave and a kind smile hoping.

"It's okay Roland. Remember what I told you? This is my Papa." Roland slowly lifts his head, he looks over to me looking for confirmation. I nod in turn. Looking back to the older man he gives a slight wave and a shy "Hi."

"Hello Roland. My name is Henry, and I am very pleased to meet you."

Roland's brows furrow. "But Henry's name is Henry?" The rest of us laugh at his question making him even more confused.

"I named Henry after my father. But I do believe that might be a bit confusing for you." Roland nods in agreement.

"Well there is a simple solution for that. You continue to call Henry by his name, and you can call me Grandpa. How does that sound?"

Roland thinks about the question for a moment, then nods his head and gives him a real smile. "I've never had a grandpa before."

"Well you do now my dear boy." Henry repeats the same action on Roland as he did with young Henry. Instead of a gasp Roland released a giggle.

"Now I don't know how much time we have before I must go, and I want to know everything I have missed."

"Are you sure about that? It's an awful long story." Regina says.

"Oh yes. I want to know every detail."

Regina agrees. We all settle around the table, each offering our own perspective as the tale proceeds including that Zelena was Cora's daughter. He seemed just as surprised as everyone else was when they found out. Hours later, after the whole story has been told, Roland had long since fallen asleep curled up on a sofa. Young Henry is yawning and fighting to stay awake. Snow and the others left a few hours earlier with a promise of breakfast tomorrow at Granny's.

"Okay young man. It's way past your bed-time. Come on off to bed you go."

"Aw come on Mom. Just a few minutes more. I want to ask Grandpa some more questions." He argues.

"No you've asked enough already. And a growing boy needs his sleep."

"Your mother's right my boy. You need your sleep." Henry states causing the boy to groan. "But," The older man continues.

"Daddy." Regina warns.

"A few more moments won't hurt. Come on Regina please."

"Please Mom, please." Both plead with big eyes and a pouty lip. She rolls her eyes but relents.

"A couple more minutes and that's it."

"Yes, that's all I need. Thank you Mom."

"Yeah, sure."

"So Grandpa, what was my Mom like as a kid?"

He chuckles before he answers. "Your mother was, no, is the most tenacious, persistent, strong-willed individual I have ever met. I remember this one time, she couldn't have been more than 5 or 6. I was teaching to ride horses, but I guess I wasn't going fast enough for her." He stares accusingly at Regina, to which she asks an innocent "What?" But Henry continues with the story.

"She wanted to start jumping, but I thought it was a bit much for her. So one day I go out to care for the horses and see Lyna a young mare that had just been broken in was missing. I go out to the pasture and I see Regina riding Lyna bareback far faster than she should of. Racing towards one of the hurdles. My heart is racing, and run as fast as I can to get to her. But I was too far, she reaches the hurdle and proceeds to do a perfect jump. I stopped dead in my tracks she does it again at the second. I couldn't help but cheer. I must have distracted her because at the next hurdle he horse falters, sending her flying. I run over to her fearing the worst but she stands on her own, dust herself off and says, "Whoops." And tries to climb right back on. I knew she was going to give me a run for my money but I couldn't have imagined something like this. After that I could pry her away from the horses."

Henry looks at his mother with wide eyes. "And you flipped out on me when I took my training wheels off my bike. You stole a horse."

Regina opens her mouth to rebut the story but instead narrows her eyes slightly. "Okay, new subject." She brushes off causing Henry to laugh.

"I'm not letting that go." He points a finger at his mother before turning back to his Grandfather. "Did my mom really make King George pee on himself?"

At this the older Henry bellows a deep laugh. When he calmed himself he shakes he head. "Not quite but very close."

"What happened? I mean from what everyone has told me about him besides that he was jerk, he seemed pretty tough."

"Ah, but even the toughest of Kings, coward in fear of Regina. Your mother had cut of trades between the two kingdoms, King George was furious and began preparations to start a war, and he tried to get other rulers to join, saying Regina was unfit to rule. But they were all too afraid of what would happen to their own kingdoms. They couldn't afford to cut ties with her, or else they would fall into debut just as King George did. Regardless, he was ready to wage war, so your mother paid him a visit. Let's just say she, demonstrated what would happen if he went through with his threats." He turns his attention to Regina. "Remind me dear, what was it that you let loose in his castle? Was it a Hundjäger, or a Fenrir?"

"Neither, it was a Manticore." She says calmly. If it were possible I'm sure Henry's eyes would have fallen out of his head how wide they are. "What? It was a young one, couldn't have done much harm. Besides I had it under control."

"But King George didn't know that." He continues, gaining the young boys attention again. "All he knew was that he woke up to his servants screaming that there was a monster on the loose and that the king's knights were nowhere to be found. The beast runs straight for him, just about to imbed it, poisonous tail into his chest when it's suddenly frozen in place." He laughs again, shaking his head at the memory. "I don't know what was funnier, his face when he first caught sight of the beast, or when he saw Regina laughing from his bed side vanity. She warned him to never disrespect her again or next time it will be an ogre. And poof the creature was gone. No one dared threaten war against her, until young Snow that is,"

"It's true my boy. Every kingdom I traveled through, they all knew better than to anger her. Even before she was the Evil Queen." I give my opinion, earning an eye roll from Regina, and a smile from both Henry's.

"She knew how to get people to see things her way since the moment she was born. She could get a selkie to call itself a bird if she wanted to."

"Okay I think that's enough stories now."

"Aw mom." He started to argue but was cut off.

"Don't "Aw mom" me. You have school tomorrow, and yes you are going. To bed mister, go. I'll be up to check on you soon so don't even think about turning on your computer."

Henry looked like he was about to protest further but I interrupt him this time.

"Now you listen to your mother. A growing boy needs his sleep."

Henry reluctantly agrees, gently picks Roland up to carry him to his own room. Roland wakes slightly at the movement. He sleepily looks around.

"Hey, it's just me. I going to take you to your room. Say bye to Grandpa." Henry whispers.

"Bye Grandpa." He gives a sleepy wave. Henry moves closer to where they stand.

"Goodbye Roland. It's has been a privilege to meet you. Be a good boy, okay."

"When will I see you again?" Roland asks, he's eyes barely staying open. Henry gives a small smile. "Hopefully not for a very long time." He leans to give him a kiss of his forehead, then looks at Henry.

"You my boy, I am honored to know that my name has been cared on by a kind, brave, intelligent young man. I have no doubt that you will grow up to be an amazing man. I am proud to say I am your Grandfather." He cups the boy's cheek, tears gathering in both sets of eyes. "Watch out for Roland now you hear me. Help him grow to be a respectable young boy just like his older brother. I love you both very much."

"I'll miss you." Henry says trying to hold his emotions back.

"As will I miss you too. But I will be watching over all of you from now on. And I will see you again." He repeats the same actions he had with Roland, to Henry. With a pat on the back he sends him out the door.

When they are gone, he turns back to us. "They are both fine boys. You both should be very proud."

"We are. I couldn't ask for a better example for Roland then Henry. He's been nothing but patient with him from the start." I proudly say.

"And Roland has taken to Henry just as well. He follows him around, mimicking everything he sees him do. Henry is the ultimate hero in Roland's eyes." Regina adds.

Before more words can be exchanged, a rumble shakes the room. The lights flicker and the furniture sway. I immediately grab hold of Regina in case something happens I can protect her. Henry must have had the same idea because he shields her other side with his body.

"What was that?" I ask when the shaking has stopped. Regina sadly looks to her father. He also wears a sad, but understanding look.

"It means it's time for me to be heading back. The afterlife is only so willing to let people visit." He explains.

"Maybe there's a way we can have you stay. I'm sure I can figure something out." Regna beings to ramble.

"Regina." Henry says to get her attention. But she doesn't respond.

"I know I read a spell in one of these books about spirits possessing an object, I just need to find the right one." She pulls book after book off of the shelves. Ignoring Henry's attempts to get her attention. He and I look at each other, then back to Regina who is talking a mile a minute.

"Regina." He says firmer this time.

"Oh I found it, oh no this is for an exorcism. But it's related so I must be close. Maybe a clocking spell to hide you. I think Gold still has Doctor Facilier's talisman, I bet that would work I mean was able to control spirits. They did rip him to shreds but I'm sure I can make it work better."

"Regina!" Henry says louder, finally getting her attention. "I apologize for raising my voice but, there is nothing you can do. This is how it has to be." He explains in a sure voice.

Regina shakes her head vigorously. She doesn't even try to hold back the tears and sobs that begin. "No there has to be something. Anything. I don't care what the price is daddy, I'll pay it. I won't let you go again, I can't." She is near hysteria but before I can take her in my arms, Henry already has.

"No Mi pequñea luz, I don't want you paying any price for me. This is just how it needs to be."

"It's not fair. It's not fair that I get to spend a few hours with you, only to lose you again."

"But think of how lucky you are my dear. Of how lucky I am. Most people don't get to come and spend time with their loved ones. We did. And for that I am thankful."

"I'm sorry daddy. I'm sorry I killed you." Her cries have lessened some but it still feels like a knife in my gut to hear her so upset. "I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Tell me this one thing. Are you happy? Truly happy?" He asks instead of answering the question.

Regina snivels and raises her head, first she looks at her father and then to me. She smiles and nods. "Yes daddy. I am very happy. Happier than I ever imagine being."

"And do you love your life, and the people in it?"

Again she nods, smiling so brightly it would make the moon envious. "With everything in me. I love my boys, and I love Robin so much." Her voice is thick with emotion but not sadness with love.

"Then my little light, there is nothing to be forgiven for. I would gladly give my life just see that smile on your face. All I've ever wanted for you was to be happy with someone you love and that loves you back just as strongly." He turns his gaze to me. "And it looks like you are. So please, don't waste another moment of your precious life worrying about me. Because I am fine. There is only one thing I ask of you."

"Anything daddy. I'd do anything for you." She eagerly says.

Henry smiles. "Live your life. Don't let your past hold you back from enjoying your future. You have worked so hard to get here. That is all I ask."

Regina releases another sob, but nods in agreement.

"Now, as for you." He turns towards me. I instantly straighten up. "I am trusting you with the most precious thing I have. Regina is the best thing to come out of my life." He leads her over to me, once he is close enough he grasps my hand and hers, placing them together. "I trust you to protect her as well as the family you two are making together. Keep them safe, and make sure they know they are loved." He places his hand over our joined hands. "I ask the same thing of you Regina, this is your happy ending, don't let it go."

We both nod in understanding. "Good, now as much as I love you both," He looks at us sternly. "I don't want to see you again until you are older than I am. I want both of you to live long, happy lives. Understand?"

"Yes Sir." I agree, giving him a bow of respect, one that he returns.

"Alright, I believe it time for me to go." Another cry escapes her lip but she nods anyway.

Regina lifts her hands to ceiling, the vortex appears once again. Henry slowly rises off the floor, heading into the black abyss.

"Wait," Regina says before he disappears for good. He turns to look at her. She takes a shaky breath, fresh tears follow the path others previously made. "I love you daddy."

Henry smiles. "I love you, so much my dear daughter. Never forget that."

"I won't I promise."

"Goodbye Mi pequñea luz." He keeps his eyes on her the whole time as he vanishes right before our eyes. Regina's hands drop, closing the vortex for good.

"Goodbye daddy." She cries, her knees buckle under her weight. I catch her before he hits the ground. Her sobs make her shake.

"Shh, it's okay love. I've got you." Rubbing her back I pull her onto my lap, I rock her back and forth trying to calm her as best I can. My word don't seem to be helping so I start humming a song I've heard her sing to Roland whenever he had a nightmare. After a while her cries have turned into soft hiccups. I continue to rock her, I switch from humming to singing on the next line.

"When darkness falls upon your heart and soul. I'll be the light that shines for you.

When you forget how beautiful you are, I'll be there to remind you.

When you can't find your way, I'll find my way to you.

When troubles come around,

I will come to you.

I'll be your shoulder when you need someone to lean on.

Be your shelter. When you need someone to see you through. I'll be there to carry you.

I'll be there.

I'll be the rock that will be strong for you. The one that will hold on to you.

When you feel that rain falling down. When there's nobody else around.

I'll be."

Her breaths have evened out, I look down expecting her to have cried herself to sleep, but instead her eyes are wide open. She has tear marks on her cheeks but no longer in her eyes. She wraps her arms around my torso giving me a tight squeeze. We sit like this for, honestly I don't know how long but I didn't care. Neither saying a word just both of us holding onto each other.

It's her who breaks the silence and speaks first. "I didn't know you could sing."

I give her a light chuckle that causes both our body to move a bit. "It's not a talent I show often. Usually only to Roland but as of lately if you haven't noticed he seems to prefer you voice over mine."

I smile when I hear her give a huff of a laugh. "My dad use to sing to me when I was a child. He couldn't carry a tone in a bucket but that didn't stop hm. If I was afraid, or upset, he would wrap me in his arms like this and sing. I always made me feel better. Mother put a stop to it when I was nine. Said he was coddling me. That was the last time I ever hear him sing."

My arms tighten around her more. I know nothing I way can take all the pain she's had to deal with away. All I can do is hold her.

"I used to sing to Henry every night since he was just a few weeks old, some nights it would be the only thing that could get him to sleep. But after he found the storybook he didn't want anything to do with me. So our night ritual just stopped one day. I use to wonder about that when we got sent back to the Enchanted Forest, when I replaced his memories of me with Emma. At night when I couldn't sleep I wondered if Emma sang to him like I use to. If her voice would lull him to sleep, if he preferred her voice to mine. And then after we came back, he didn't know who I was. Now he's too old I guess for his mother to sing to him."

"But Roland's not." She hums, her mouth forms into a small smile. "And he loves your singing. Especially back in the Enchanting Forest. Every time he came back from spending time with you, all I would hear for hours is "Gina sang me a song," or "My Majesty has the prettiest voice." Then at night when I'd sing to him, he'd scrunch up his nose and say "Gina sings it better."" I chuckle, but at the disbelieving look on Regina's face it turns into a laugh.

"He did not." She argues poking me in the chest.

"Oh but he did. Still does. Not that I can blame him. You do sing better than me." She says nothing, just lays her head against my chest. "Thank you." She whispers after a minute.

"For what?" Confused, I shift her so I can look into her eye. Her eyes have dries but are still red. Her lips are slightly pouted, something she does often when she's thinking about something. I find it absolutely adorable.

She shrugs her shoulders before she answers. "For many things. For being with me tonight. For letting me into Roland and your lives. For seeing past the Evil Queen moniker, and for giving me a chance." She takes a deep breath trying to control her emotions. "For being an amazing man, and for loving me." A single tear slides down from her eyes, I quickly wipe it away before I bend to kiss her lips gently.

"You never have to thank me for loving you Regina. There is no place I'd rather be then where I am right now." Our foreheads rest against each other. She close he eyes and hums in content. I glance at the clock on the far wall when we separate.

"I do believe it is time for us to go to bed my sweets." Regina turns to see what time it is.

"Oh my gods, its 4:23" She groan and starts to rise. There is no way we're going to be able to wake the boys up in time for school tomorrow."

I chuckle as I stand after her. "Let them sleep in. They've had an eventful day." Without another word I lead her out of the study, and head upstairs. We quickly check on the boys, Roland is sleeping soundly in his bed. Henry had changed him into his pajamas and tucking him in under his quilt. I can't help the swell in my heart at the thought of how great Henry has been with Roland. Just as Regina had, Henry accepted Roland into his life with little trouble. He slipped easily into the role of older brother. Teaching Roland all about this world's culture and gadgets. A time or two I've caught them co-conspiring in an attempt to sneak treats without getting caught. And I may have looked the other way later in the evening when I'd see a small hand reach up and grab the freshly baked cookies cooling on the counter. Yes, those two are defiantly brothers, there is no questioning that.

With a quick kiss to Roland's forehead and a quiet goodnight we head to Henry's room, who is in a less graceful position of sleep. Laying at the foot of his bed, on the covers instead of under them, his phone lays limply in his hand. Regina just sighs before she moves to his bed. She pulls the phone out of his hand gently and sets it on the charger on his desk. She gently shakes him awake. He sleepily raises his head.

"Come on sweetheart." She pulls the covers out from under him. He quickly climbs under them, once again asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow. Regina smiles as she shakes her head. Bending down she kisses his forehead and whispers goodnight just as she had for Roland.

"Night, mom." Henry slurs.

"Goodnight my prince." Turning off the light, Regina softly closes the door. Exhausting starts to set in and she starts sagging as she walks. So I lead her to our room. Gentle placing her on the bed I slowly undress her, and slip a nightie over her head. Pulling back the covers to lay her down and covering her. I join her once I've also changed. She cures into me, laying her head on my chest.

"Thank you." She mumbles into my chest.

"Regina, I've told you, you don't have anything to thank me for."

"I know." I look down to see her staring up at me. "I still want to tell you though. You've stayed by my side, you've been so patient and understanding with me. I don't deserve you."

She scrunched up her nose when I kiss it. "I love you. Deserving or not I will always love you. NO matter what I will be here at your side. So you might as well get used to it. I'm here to stay." I wrap my arms tightly around her waist. "Now, it's time for bed. We've had an eventful day and need rest."

She chuckles but doesn't argue. Curling more into my side, placing a light kiss to my chest. "Goodnight Robin."

Kissing the top of her head I reply. "Goodnight my love."

She's asleep within minutes. I feel her breathing has evened out and her body is completely relaxed. It's crazy to think that this wonderful woman sleeping in my arms was once the feared Evil Queen. She has been nothing but caring and gentle since the moment I've met her. She's so incredibly strong. After everything life has handed her, she continues to fight for her happy ending. And I am so privileged to be a part of it.

My eyes drift over to the drawer hiding the ring I plan to give Regina. I just need to figure out how and when. She deserves the best, so it needs to be perfect. Maybe I can get Henrys in on my plan. Operation Ring or Operation Happy Ending. Yeah that sounds good. No matter what he calls it, I'm sure between the two of us we can come up with the perfect proposal plan.

Quickly looking at the bedside clock. It's almost 5 in the morning.

Damn, there's no way we are going to be able to get the boys up for school tomorrow. But that's fine, spending the day with my love and our boys sounds like a perfect day to me. I pull Regina flush against me and she comes without much resistance. She hums and snuggles her face further into my chest. She's so adorable at times that it's hard to imagine her as anything but the sweet, caring, motherly woman I have seen since meeting her.

Closing my eyes, I lean further into my pillow and soon fall asleep with visions of the three people I love most smiling and laughing.

 **So? What so you think? Should I continue or leave it here? Let me know your opinion. .**


End file.
